The Best Cowboy
by Samurai Lemming
Summary: The Republic Commandos are in a desperate race to stop the now separatist super weapon.  Meanwhile, Obi-wan Kenobi meets a super-soldier, Master Chief, and a sexy lady named Cortana


Chapter One

The Activation

I don't own Halo or Star Wars.

**Hoth: underground**

The Separatist base was teeming with activity. The Republic had attacked them. Some how, they infiltrated the base. Lord Grievous was furious. A droid walked by him and was decapitated faster than a lightspeed engine. He swung his Sith Sword to his side.

He decided it was time to leave the operating room and head to the secret weapon. Maybe he'd get lucky and kill a Jedi along the way. He laughed for a moment. Like a Jedi would be foolish enough to come into his domain. Then again, a lot of foolish things had been done in the past few years.

**Sector 3**

"Hey, Darman. Are you going to blow the door or what?" shouted Niner. The whole mission was going terrible. Two of the five Jedi on this mission had died. Not to mention that their ride off this planet was currently raging a war on itself. The systems had gone haywire. They didn't even know what the super weapon was.

"I'm sure you can do a better job, huh?" shouted Darman above the blaster fire. No one was better than him at explosives. That was one of the few things that he managed to be proud of. Fi and Atin were holding the droids at bay.

"No, of course not. Take your sweet bliss time. I'll be over here getting blown to hell." said Fi, dryly. Nobody ever laughed at his jokes. Ever. So he came up with more and more material that was turned down.

_How much thermo-tape_, thought Darman. He wasn't sure how thick the door was, or if there was another one waiting to close. _P for plenty,_ he thought. He applied three meters of tape to the border of the door.

"Hit the deck!" he shouted. Everyone ducked behind a wall as the door blew in, falling on the droids waiting for them on the other side. Everyone ran in. But waiting for them, just on the other side of the door, was Grievous. He slashed down one of the Jedi with his lightsaber.

Suddenly a shot came down from the rafters. It nailed Atin in the chest and knocked him down. The clones tried to get to him but no one was going to turn his back to a Sith Lord. Especially one who had everyone in the Republic on his blacklist. He struggled to his feet, only to get pushed down by the Force, along with his brothers. The sniper in the shadows came down, and everyone was shocked with awe, fear, and hatred.

The face they were staring into was the face of Jango Fett, the original. Or at least as close to the original as an unaltered clone can get. Anith, the Jedi Padawan on the mission, was staring down the barrels of the two Westar pistols. Jereu, his master, was held back by the Sith's blade.

"Grievous, don't kill them. I need them for my experiment." said the maniacal scientist, Wat Tambor. He was the reason why the clone commandos were there. His weapon was powerful enough to destroy a battle cruiser, or so the spy had said. Their spy had been shot during his last transmission. They had very little intel on this weapon.

"Very well, Tambor. But as soon as we Tempus Machina is activated, I get the Jedi. Jango!" shouted the Sith. The bounty hunter's remarkable clone stared around the room. He was looking for something, but no one could tell what.

"Sir, there is a commando missing." he said pointing at a clone that wasn't there. Darman was no where to be seen.

"No need to look for me. I'm right here." shouted the soldier. He was standing above the energy tunnel of the weapon. And in his hand was a grenade. The pin was on the floor. He released it and it traveled down the shaft at an accelerating speed.

When it touched down, it blew. The force of the explosion sent everyone flying. The weapon was active, however. It shot a negative energy beam into an awaiting positive energy field and caused a portal to form. Everything, bolted down or not, Jedi or clone, was sucked in.

Niner saw a piece of debris fly at him. He dodged. _Damn, that was too close,_ he thought. At that moment another piece nailed him straight at the back of his head. His last thought that day was _Goodbye, my brothers. Farewell to all._

Chapter Two

Don't Fear The Reaper

I own the Reaper. D-GIR owns the Exorcist.

"**This...Beta...need...repeat...assistance super...droid...attack...must...AAAGGHH!"**

"**Beta Squad come in. Beta Squad! I've lost them." said Niner to the rest of Delta Squad. They were on Dantooine. They had received a distress signal from the planet. But so far, it seemed like they were the last clones there. "Repeat, Beta Squad is down! Delta, why aren't you answering?"**

"**Sev? DD? O-Four? Come in. Are you there? Come in!" shouted Niner. He knew it was useless. They were gone.**

Niner woke up and heard himself panting. He felt sweat dripping down his neck. _What happened?_, he thought. Then he remembered. Hoth.

The battle. The clone. The weapon. The vortex. He remembered all of it. But where was he now?

He looked around. The planet he was on certainly wasn't Hoth. He wasn't even sure it was a planet. He looked ahead of him and saw the planet bending upward. He looked behind him and saw it was the same thing.

He was on a ring-world. He didn't know how, but he was. He slowly trekked to a structure. There, he checked all of his gear. The E-Web cannon that he had secured was still with him. So was his DC-17, vibrocutter, and his saberdarts. He packed up everything and sprinted across the landscape.

He called for the rest of the squad using a thirty meter frequency. Anything larger might be picked up by listening devices.

"Good to hear from you Sarge. We thought we lost you." replied Darman. He and the rest of the squad came running from another building. They had bad news, however.

"The Jedi are missing. General Jereu and Commander Anith are gone." said Fi. They all had genuine sounds of concern in their voices.

"Okay. First we search for them. If, and only if, they don't turn up in three days, they're MIA." spoke Niner. They already had a long list of MIA and KIA. Some were listed as WIA. The wounded weren't left behind.

"Sir, picking up motion. Check the HUD. Wets, and a whole lot of 'em." said Atin, calmly. It's what they were trained for. Nothing should scare them. Yet they were scared. They were only human after all.

"No tinnies? That's odd." said Niner. There weren't any droids. That worried them. "Okay. Darman, got a probe?" His clone brother nodded.

"Yes." he said tossing one into the air. "Patching it through to you guys. Firefiek, what is _that_?" shouted the commando. They were all looking at an army of the most peculiar creatures they have ever seen. And they were headed straight towards them.

"Commander, bring the heretics on the display." spoke an Elite. His mandibles clicked impatiently. Then a view of Halo appeared and focused on the "Demon". The sun gleamed off his green armor. But there was something terribly wrong.

"THERE ARE MORE DEMONS?" shouted the Minor Prophet floating behind General Dama'zaie. The Elite was severely worried. One demon was bad enough. But _four?_ The odds were extremely against the Covenant.

"I'm afraid the Demons are the least of your worries, Prophet." spoke an unnerving presence. As Dama'zaie turned he was sliced in half. A scythe cut staight through his shields and then his armor. The blade then turned on the rest of the crew. They all fell to the deck, lifeless. The Elite was clad in black armor and his energy scythe never ran out.

"My work here is done. Now I should continue to seek out my brothers and destroy those loyal to this scum. The Arbiter and the Exorcist will fall. Let it be the word of the Reaper." With that he retreated down the corridor to his ship, the _Soulstealer._

Master Chief actually saw them coming before his motion tracker brought them up. Thousands of Elites were headed straight for them.

"Linda, think you can give our friends a nice, warm welcome?" he asked her. She was the best sniper in the whole SPARTAN project. Which was only the four of them, Will, Fred, Linda, and himself, John. The rest had died on Reach. Four Spartans were hoping to destroy the entire Covenant armada. Those Covenant bastards didn't stand a chance.

"I think I have something that might help." she said hefting a rocket launcher. She took aim at the back of the army. That way they wouldn't leave any stragglers to call for backup.

"Chief, targets on the motion tracker. Not Covenant or UNSC forces." said Fred. They all turned and saw four other figures slowly making their way toward them. They froze and raised their weapons when the Spartans spotted them.

"Don't move! Drop your weapons or we will be forced to fire. You have five seconds to comply." shouted the lead one. They all had white armor with a T-slit visor. Their weapons looked like assault rifles.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One! Open fire!" he shouted the Spartans hit the dirt, just as laser fire flew over their heads. The white armored soldiers weapons were similar to the Covenant's.

"Return fire!" yelled Master Chief. The Spartans all rolled out of the line of fire. They stood and brought their weapons to bear on the new threats. They in turn activated blades in their knuckle plates. They charged but missed.

The Spartans fire on them, but the bullets just bounced off. The armor was very thick. At that moment, the Banshees that no one had noticed on their motion trackers swooped by.. The aerial ships came down on the troops. The white-clad warriors shot them down with three shots apiece.

"Okay, it appears that you aren't friends of the Covenant. But would you mind telling us who you are?" asked Will. "I still don't trust them Master Chief." The soldiers snapped to attention and reported.

"RC-1309, RC-1136, RC-8015, and RC-3222, reporting for duty, sir!" shouted the lead. At that they all saluted. They appeared to have military rank, which was good for the Master Chief.

"Which one of you is Sergeant?" he asked. The one calm voiced one stepped forward.

"I am sir. RC-1309." saluted the soldier. John scanned them all and checked his readout. They all checked out as their numbers.

"Do you have names? And what does RC stand for?" he questioned them. They all looked at each other.

"Niner, Darman, Fi, and Atin. RC stands for Republic Commando. We are all part of the Grand Army of the Republic. The army is made up of mostly clones. We were breed from the best genetic material. Jango Fett." said the clone trooper.

The Spartans looked at one another. At that moment, the clones took off their helmets and proved their words to be true. They all had the same face except for one who had a terrible scar. Then they all turned their attention back toward the on coming army.

"We get the thousand on the left, you get the thousand on the right." said Fi, in his usual calm, sickening humor.

"It is time for the 9th Age of Reclamation to come to an end." spoke an Elite in a silvery black uniform. He had an energy shield like the Jackals' in one hand. In his other hand he held an energy sword that glowed purple and never ran out.

"This is the time when my family's honor will be reclaimed. The Covenant shall fall. Let my brothers, the current Arbiter and the Reaper know that the Exorcist will destroy them." and with that he flew in a specially designed Banshee toward the battle about to begin.

The ship passed over another army, this one nearly all mechanical. The General's dura plate face reflected the sunlight as he led the thousands of droids he had to the very same battle.

Hey-O! Just announcing the movement of my Account to a new name and other similar things. Such as the deletion of this story.

But fret not! For you see, my new account will bring about an age of glory! Of Victory! Of Proofreading!

So when you see a new story under the penname **Dark Jedi Hunter**, that's me. Sorry to those who liked this, and your welcome to those who hated it.

_Statement: Now do you understand the travails of my existence, master? Surely it does not compare to your existence, but still…""I survive. Somehow."_

_"Commentary: As do I. It is our lot in life, I suppose, master. Shall we find something to kill to cheer ourselves up?_

―HK-47 and Revan about how "meatbags" survive with squishy parts


End file.
